we've only just begun
by alwaysandforeveryou1
Summary: my whole life I thought love was an illusion, something naive people believed in to get them from point a to point b, to bring meaning into the pointless-ness of their lives and on the off chance it was true I never believed I would be able to give that much of myself to someone and vice versa but then out of nowhere came Nathan Scott and he broke all the rules.


Chapter one.

Nathan royal scott was perfect and I guess I've always known that since the moment I met him. his icy blue eyes sent me mystery and his messy raven hair completed his I-dont-care attitude, and that thrilled me every aspect of him screamed danger down to his muscular build and a tattoo on the insides of his wrist that read 'free' now, a year and a half later, I wish I could just chalk it up to the amount of alcohol in my system and the excitement of turning 18 but it wasn't, 547 days later I find myself in a place I thought id never be, but in order to understand our story you have to start at the beginning, July 10th 2011 is where it begins

7.10.11

"come on haley you have to come tonight" peyton begged yet again "guys its just a birthday they come and go its nothing special I'm just another year older" I tried to persuade them away from of a night out "just another birthday, haley your 18, your free, from your mother, from hale, you have to celebrate" free something I had been waiting my whole life to accomplish and now that legally I was free from my drunk of a mother and her drug addict husband I begin to wonder if you're every really free, when I didn't respond brooke tried her magic "come on it'll be fun, its the 1st night of the rest of your life haley bob james, what are you going to do with it.?" peyton sawyer and brooke davis are my best friends, peyton is blonde & lengthy she's had every boy she'd ever met eating out if the palm of her hand And her electric green eyes were used as weapons to anyone who dared disagree with her, brooke was as close to perfection as possible with her intense chocolate brown eyes and hair to match her bubbly personality shine all that much more. we've honestly never been apart, where one went the other two followed. now being 18 I can seriously say I doubt that's ever going to change. its now 5:30 and the girls are forcing us all to get ready now, sitting me on brooke's bed they both walk in her giant closet. brooke was the definition of spoiled, her Mom was always at work and her dad was in the military so they give her affection with clothes and money. peyton and I are the ones that give her real support and trust. The next thing I know peyton & brooke are in the room smiling ear to ear with peyton holding a short red dress, with much protest I am shoved into the on suite bathroom with the dress thrown in after me "I hate you guys" I mumble back trusting the echo in the bathroom to carry my voice to them "shut up your going to look hot" I heard peyton yell back I could already see the smirk dancing on her face. When I finally talk myself into looking in the mirror I couldn't help but shutter, the dress was strapless and skin tight it stopped mid thigh and increased my insecurity times ten "come on haley we don't have all day" I cringed at the chipper-ness in brooke's voice as I flung the door open when I stepped back into the bed room I was met with four wide eyes starting at me, but just momentarily when they Finally snapped back into reality they high fived each other "damn we're good huh .?" I just looked down pulling at the bottom of the dress hoping for a few more inches "yeah but most credit goes to haley, who knew miss insecurity had a body" "could you guys shut up" I asked I was the more timid one out of the group while peyton was the more sarcastic and brooke the most out going. It's safe to say that we are different but that's what brings us all together our differences and small similarities like our compassion for the things we believe in, these girls are my family as I am theirs. "come on haley you know were just messing with you, you look great" peyton says looking into my eyes looking as sincere as you can without faking it "now lets get your hair and make-up done" brooke said putting her hand on my shoulder in a comforting manor before pushing me to sit in the chair they sat in the middle of the room threatening me to not look into a mirror until they were completely finished, I groaned in response, it's now 7 o'clock, & I have yet to be able to see the damage "can I look now.?" I yell toward the bathroom as they finish getting ready "no" they both yelled back together "gosh hurry up.!" I complained throwing myself onto brooke's bed "calm down, and don't ruin your hair.!" peyton yelled back as they both walked into the room looking stunning, when you have best friends like brooke and peyton it's hard to NOT be self conscious, peyton was wearing a white mini skirt and A tight baby blue tank top she wore white heals and baby blue make-up her blonde hair was naturally curled and her jagged bangs hung flawlessly in front of her face while brooke was a totally different story she wore dark blue Jean shorts with a black halter top she had red high heals on but her make up was more natural, no colors, just some mascara and gray eyeliner to make her brown eyes pop her dark brown hair was in a high pony tail while her straight edged bangs almost brushed into her eyes, but they were both flawless like always by the time I was aloud to look into the mirror what I saw shocked me, my long normally wavy light brown hair had been straightened and my bangs pinned back my eyes were done in smokey eye shadow and my hazel eyes were enhanced by thick black eyeliner and mascara, "when your done checking yourself out put these on and we can go" peyton said handing me a pair of 3 inch black opened toed heals "what are these for.?" I asked pray I wouldn't have to wear them "well you can't go clubbing bare foot" brooke jokes I just groan and slip on the horrid heals and off we went to some under ground club, where almost anything goes, this night should be fun...insert sarcasm here


End file.
